A chip-component, typically an inductance component, has been known as a ceramic electronic component which is made by this method: Electrodes made of silver or copper excellent in electrical conductivity are formed inside a ceramic base by using a printing technique, and then the ceramic base is fired. FIG. 12 shows a sectional view of the foregoing conventional inductance component, which is manufactured this way in order to achieve a compact body and high accuracy: Insulating base 25 in which coil section 21 is formed by using a plating technique and a photolithographic technique, and external electrode terminals 23, 24 are connected to the ends of coil section 21.
The chip inductance component discussed above has been strongly required to be downsized and have a high Q factor. To achieve these targets, it is important to increase the number of layers of coil section 21 or raise a space factor of a conductive section. Patent literature 1 discloses how to achieve these targets.
The conventional structure discussed above needs more layers of coil section 21 in order to increase an inductance value as well as a greater space factor in order to achieve a higher Q factor. However, when the chip inductance component with a structure achieving the targets is mounted onto a circuit board, a deflection stress of the circuit board due to a temperature change is applied concentrically to external electrode-terminals 23, 24. The insulating material of base 25 is thus subject to the stress, and the soldered joints tend to be cracked.
Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No: 2005-317604